Chocolate Balls
by Julchen Francine Carriedo
Summary: Russia invites Austria to stay for the night as Austria is stormed in. An innocent gift turns into much much more. M for yaoi.


**Pairings - RusAus  
**  
"Thank you for allowing me into your home Russia." Russia gave a smile to the Austrian.

"It's no problem. The storm is particularly violent tonight, da?" Austria nodded in agreement. "Besides, I am glad to be your host." The Austrian raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I hear you have a way with music, as do I. After all, Russians think very highly of their ballerinas."

_"What do ballerinas have anything to do with mus- Oh..."_Austria was just about to call out on his mistake before realizing that it was no mistake. With a sigh, Austria followed the Russian until he stopped in front of a cream door.

"This will be your room for the night, I hope you will enjoy the room I offered for you."

"Of course. Allow me to thank you again for your hospitality." He pulled out a small tan bag from his pocket. "Do you like chocolate?"

"Chocolate? Da~"

"This is for you. A token of gratitude."

"Yay!" The Russian giggled like a child at this, taking the bag gleefully and running off to his room to eat it. A soft smirk crept upon Austria's face. Tonight was going to be so much fun.

* * *

_"Ugh...I knew I shouldn't have eaten all that chocolate. Silly me." _Russia slowly woke himself from his sleep. The light of the moon peeked through the curtains, revealing a form he couldn't quite identify. He felt his hands and feet tied up by something soft, almost silky yet strong.

Oh, and the fact he was naked.

Wait, HE WAS!

Russia's head shot up, realizing there was nothing on him. For the first time in a very very long time, he felt utterly _weak_.

He was _not _weak. He never was weak in the first place. A finger forced his head back down, causing him to stare into a pair of eyes almost the same color of his own hidden by a pair of spectacles.

"Austria!" Russia snarled. The Austrian giggled.

"Oh good, you finally woke. You should not have eaten all that chocolate in the first place, it could've spoiled your appetite for dinner. You are lucky I have it right here. Sandwiches just for you. A simple dinner from my country." He moved off to the side, grabbing a small fork. Russia managed to get a glance to what he was wearing, plain white pajamas. He had expected them with musical notes or something, knowing the Austrian. When he lifted his hand, a sandwich was attached to it. "You should eat, you'll need it for what will come later." He giggled softly, pressing the sandwich at Russia's lips. He turned away defiantly. "Oh come now, don't be so rash. You need the energy."

"I refuse to eat anything from you!" Russia snarled.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Temper temper Russia. You are the host after all."

"And you're my guest. How does this happen?" Austria chuckled.

"I think there's a certain part of me coming into light. A very _special _part of me." He murmured. "Now please eat. You don't want this food to go to waste, I would hate it if it did!" Slowly, Russia opened his mouth to allow the Austrian to feed him. It was embarrassing to say the least. "That's a good Russia..." Russia noticed that Austria's voice had a bit of a giggle to it, as if he secretly was enjoying this! He wanted to smack the Austrian in his place but was unable to do so. He begrudgingly allowed the Austrian to continue to feed him, much to his irritation. Eventually, the plate of sandwiches was empty.

"Why?" He demanded. The Austrian raised an eyebrow quietly.

"I have my reasons Russia...perhaps the most obvious one is became I find myself deeply attracted to you." Russia gasped, wincing when the Austrian's lips settled gently on his forehead. "Why are you so hesitant Russia? This is not like you. You're the one who takes everything, no questions asked. Seeing you squirm...it thrills me." Austria murmured, moving away to take off his night shirt. "Not to mention I like your scars very much so." He glanced down, his finger trailing down the Russian's scarred chest.

"I hate them." Russia mumbled, moving his head away.

"But why?" He asked. "They tell the most beautiful of stories about yourself, even when you don't speak them aloud." His hands gently hovered over the scars, giving them feather-light touches. The Russian gave a soft moan, shivering at the delicate touches.

"They...they're reminders of my former self. Back then...I was...I was horrible. Now, I am no better then food for crows. I'm a monster" Russia murmured sadly. Austria's face softened.

"No you are not. A true monster does not repent. You did and even now, you're still repenting for what happened then." Austria whispered, gently kissing his forehead. "You stole my heart Russia, I doubt a monster can do that." Russia nodded softly, knowing well that Austria was right.

"But...but has the world forgiven me?"

"I cannot answer that question. However, you have earned my forgiveness a long time ago."

"How long ago?" The Austrian took a moment to think.

"I believe...just after World War One. I heard someone crying and followed the voice until I found you. You were talkin- no, lamenting to yourself about the pain you were experiencing due to the current events of your homeland. I was supposed to hate you but, on the inside, I could never do so...even for what you did. Even when I researched the past of Russia...I could never bring myself to hate you." The Austrian saw that the Russian's eyes were full of tears of joy.

"R-really?" He whispered, forgetting of his current predicament.

"Of course, mein kleines unschuldiges Russland." He murmured, gently placing his lips against Russia's. Russia tasted of sweet chocolate and fresh fruit, mixed in with a little bit of vodka. Austria gently nipped at the others upper lip, politely asking for entrance. Slowly, the Russian allowed Austria entrance. The taste intensified, Austria thought he would drive himself mad. He moaned softly into the kiss, his tongue exploring the new territory with a passion that Russia never expected from the normally quiet aristocrat. The need for air butted between the two nations.

"You know, I should free you. That will prove to be a lot more interesting." Austria murmured, playing around with the ribbon that held the Russian back.

"I would like that very much Austria." Russia's voice was innocent. Soon, he was freed from the ribbons that held him back. Russia held Austria in his arms for a few moments, savoring this kind of closeness before it was Russia's turn to make a move. He attacked the Austrian's neck with his lips, suckling and nibbling on the skin. Austria moaned from the attack, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Russia turned the smaller man around and drifted downward, kissing his chest as he went.

"R-Russia!" The Austrian could barely moan his partner's name. Dark childish violet eyes flickered upward before returning to what was set before them.

"Austria?" Everything seemed stop at that moment.

"D-Don't stop..." Austria whispered. Russia reached out, his hand brushing the mole on the right side of his face. Austria cried out in surprise, earning a soft grin from the Russian.

"Is that spot special? Like Italy's curl?" He giggled, continuing to rub the mole with his thumb.

"J-Ja." Through his mews and moans, he managed to respond. "P-please stop!"

"Oh no. I don't plan too!" Russia was starting to laugh at how pitiful the Austrian looked. He moved back up to Austria's face, nipping and licking the special spot.

"R-Russia!" Russia had to hold the Austrian's head in place because he was shaking his head so much.

"You need to stop moving so much, it makes it harder for Mother Russia." Austria froze at the voice of the Russian, he could nearly feel the coming of a evil aura. "Will you cooperate then?"

"Ja, bitte nicht mir Böses!" Austria whined. Russia giggled happily.

"Yay! Although..." He leaned close to Austria, seeing the purest form of terror in his amethyst eyes. "When I'm done with you, I don't think you'll be walking properly for a while." He giggled. "Don't you think it's funny how you had control when we first started and now I have the leash? You'll never gain control from someone like _me_." His voice was deadly soft for a moment before returning to it's normal cheerful tone. "Now, where were we?" He looked thoughtful for a moment before his face brightened up. "Oh yes, I remember now!" He chuckled, giving the mole one last lick before moving down to the tent in Austria's pajama pants. He gently pushed Austria down on the bed, allowing him to lay down sprawled out for him. He pulled his pajama pants off (more like ripped them off) and took the erect member in his hands. He gently licked the precum off the tip before taking the entire thing in his mouth. Austria whined, knowing full well not to buck his hips forward but the desire to do so was near overwhelming. Especially when Russia began to speed up. Austria's whining turned into full out moans and groans. Just moments before he came, Russia pulled away. Austria's seed shot out without warning, hitting Russia's face. Russia pulled his hand up, blocking the sticky substance from hitting his face. When the fire ceased, Austria could only watch as Russia merely lick the sticky mess off his hand and lips.

"Hmm...sweet. A little bit bitter but mostly sweet. Is that like your lost relationship with Hungary?"

"H-how...I..."

"You know, It doesn't matter. Come here." Austria slowly sat up, crawled towards Russia, and awaited the next command whether it would be verbal or not. Russia gently pushed Austria's head down towards his member. Austria took the others vital region and began to suckle on it, finding it was too big for him to take the whole thing. What he couldn't take with his mouth, his hands took care of. Russia sighed, pushing down on Austria's head in hopes that he'd take it as a command to deep-throat it. It took not a moment too soon. Austria deep-throated his member just a moment before he came. Austria glanced upwards, trying his best to swallow the sticky seed. Once he managed to swallow it all, he heard a delicate whisper.

"On your back, legs up." Austria laid down on his back, lifting up his legs as per Russia's command. Russia thrust into him before he could ask him to be gentle.

Then again, Russia was never the one for being gentle. Not in the slightest.

Austria moaned loudly, not used to a member of this size. Not that he was used to such in the first place, being one of the few nations to be with a female nation. He gripped the bedsheets in a panic, a thin sheen of sweat appearing on his skin. He could feel every thrust, but when Russia began to hit the special spot he never noticed, he nearly saw white.

"There! Russland, there!" He moaned, breath hitched, lost in his own lustful oblivion. Russia continued to hit that spot, turning the Austrian into a withering begging mess. Russia loved seeing others beg before him but this time, it was special. Austria was different from Prussia and Lithuania, others he had _special _time with. No, it was something about Austria that he loved so much. He wasn't sure why though...perhaps it was the way the Austrian seemed to fit him so perfectly or the way he seemed to melt at his touch. This thought did not last as he came with a breathy moan. Austria felt himself being fulled by the warmth of Russia's seed. When Russia finally pulled out, the Austrian was close to falling asleep out of pure exhaustion. Russia pulled the Austrian close to him and pulled the blankets over himself and his new lover.

"_I think I'll keep him..."_

**A/N: ****Translations are below  
**

**mein kleines unschuldiges Russland - my small innocent Russia  
Ja, bitte nicht mir Böses! - Yes, please don't hurt me!**


End file.
